Lucreto
Lucreto is a powerful and immortal Archon of the Realm of the Sun. He is The Father of demons and abominations and the main villain of Kings Quest 8: Mask Of Eternity. History Lucreto was once the most revered leader of the Archons in the Realm of the Sun. He was once the protector of the Mask of Eternity. However he coveted the power of the mask. He stood at the altar before the mask at the top of the temple where the Mask was held, while his fellow archons were performing their devotions elsewhere. Betraying his acolytes, he cast a great spell in an attempt to gain the power of the Mask. The spell destroyed the Mask, shattering it into several pieces, but the power was his. The destruction of the mask caused a vile tempest of dark magic to be unleashed across the world. The Sun vanished and darkness and evil was released. Great storms and earthquakes rent the land. The cataclysm caused the mortal inhabitants of Daventry and other lands to be turned into stone. Lucreto also imprisoned his acolytes in marble, including Uriel, putting them into his thrall. Imprisoned, they were left powerless to stop him. He then took up residence in the Temple of the Sun's sanctum sanctorum, Inner Sanctum of the Mask. To protect himself, he caused the precepts to vanish from the Tablet of Knowledge, locking the gates of each level of the Temple of the Sun. With the Masks power under his command, he caused water from the River of Death to flow into the Temple of the Sun, corrupting the Sacred Fountain, and turning it into a vile cauldron, allowing him to create the Children of Darkness, his henchmen. Not long after the shattering, one of the pieces landed at the feet of the tanner, Connor. Connor encountered one of Lucreto's henchman who had been searching for the mask piece in Connor's possession. later he made his way to the Throne Room of Castle Daventry to check on the condition of the royal family, Lucreto saw him the young tanner through the Magic Mirror. He saw that the peasant was a potential threat to him. He called him a stripling, and wondered why Connor presumed to thwart him, and telling him to go run to his mother. From that point forward he desired Connor dead, sending his minions out to kill him. Lucreto began creating more of his Children of Darkness from the vile cauldron, his Henchmen, and sent them out to search for Connor, and kill him, as well as seek out and guard the pieces of the Mask. Lucreto wanted Connor's prompt death to prevent him from infiltrating his domain. Connor was able to see a vision of this command from the Swamp Witch's cauldron. Connor continued to prove himself a thorn in Lucreto's side, finding more and more pieces of the mask. Lucreto began to notice that one his acolytes, Uriel, although paralyzed in Lucreto's thrall was still mentally defying the evil one, and attempting to help Connor out. Lucreto heard Uriel's thoughts and told Uriel to stop interfering, that he could not be stopped, and that Connor would fall. Somehow this event corrupted a crystal pyramid, Connor was able to access the vision and learn more about the adversary he was destined to confront. Finally Lucreto teleported before Thork. Thork kneeled in his presence but was told to stand. Lucreto required his service. The human male Connor would be attempting to infiltrate Thork's mountain citadel (Ice Lord's Stronghold), and Lucreto wanted his prompt death. He expected that to rely on Thork and his battalions to stop Connor. Thork accepted, and Lucreto teleported back to the Realm of the Sun. Since he was an Archon of the Temple before he became evil, he was not good at combat. However, he he did have a good grasp of the powers of magic. He was defeated by Connor, who had recovered the pieces of the mask and returned it back to the Realm. Connor could not harm him directly (being immortal he could not be slain). He could only be battled with the Sword of Truth, the Armor of Light, and immortality bestowed by the Chalice of Order. With that gear at his disposal, Connor pushed Lucreto and weakened him enough to allow him to place pieces back on the Alter one by one. Once the mask was put back to together, A portal opened and Connor made a couple of final attacks on Lucreto, pushing him back into a swirling vortex created by the Mask of Eternity, banishing him from the world forever into the black Abyss. Navigation Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Usurper Category:Summoners Category:Power Hungry Category:King's Quest Villains Category:Cult Leaders Category:Imprisoned Category:Immortals Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Priests Category:Hegemony Category:Video Game Villains Category:Deities Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Contradictory Category:Guardians Category:Lawful Evil